big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pig Lover Admin War (In the perspective of Swayamplays)
I've decided to give my perspective to the Pig Lover War, the second biggest war I've been in. Overview The end of the wiki hacker war had come. Trapper Clicker was blocked and everyone was happy. New commenters had even arrived. A new era had begun in the wiki. Chapter 1: The Tophu Crisis A battle had begun. Tophu had gone rogue. I wont explain it here but the article below will explain more. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/The_ToPhu31_Crisis However it is ok if you wish to not read the article because it doesn't matter to the story. The thing that really matters is the outcome. Tophu had surrendered. Before this war however the main protagonist of the war (Pig Lover) was hated by most people. But after the war the new generation of commenters saw the "heroics" or pig lover and supported him. Suddenly Pig was loved by the community. Something that would crank his ego all the way to the max. Chapter 2: The War Begins On September 29th 2019, Pig Lover rallied his brain cells to create a monster. His admin application https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001511 Yep, Pig made admin application. His holy followers BNB and ComicsCreatorz followed him and made chat mod and discussions mod applications. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/The_Mass_Moderator_Applications' Then something happened. Swasimcool and a few other "OG" wiki editors decided "Hey! We will not let Pig Lover become admin." I confronted Pig Lover on his message wall and told him that he couldn't be admin. I though hey, maybe Pig will listen and chill out but I was wrong. Then again if some random admin told you couldn't be admin then you probably would argue. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:35462#9 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:33426 Tons of people then joined and the battle including PET and ComicsCreatorz. What happened next was uhh not good. ComicsCreatorz, ComiRater, Spacepuppy and tons of other wiki editors followed Pig. Memes and Pig Lover propaganda flooded the discussions tabs. Even Yoda was like "Is THiS ThE NEw SuB tO PeWDIePIe MeMe." Chapter 3: The Riot Battles erupted on Pigs and BiggerNate91's Message Wall's. Since there are so many and this happened 3 months ago, I literally can not provide any of them so sorry for the inconvenience. Pig's supporters rallied against the admins to make Pig admin. BiggerNate91 being the person he is didn't respond to a single message. I made a blog post hating on Pig https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Swasimcool/We_need_to_stop Pig shot back with his blog posts https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:PigLoverGoComics/Quick_Message https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:PigLoverGoComics/Message_to_Swasimcool Everyone (Mainly PET and Pig) decided that if would be better to make an entire page of their points. Yep that happened. People also made an interview on Pig Lover. (bruh moment) https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/Pig_Lover_Admin_Interview https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/Arguments_for_PigLover_Being_Admin_(Court_Case) The Court Case was the final battle of the war... Chapter 4: The Surrender The court case erupted with points with points from both sides. To be honest, I thought Pigs points were pretty weak. Most of them were hating on the admins and that a UNOFFICIAL POLL that showed that the community wanted PL. Also I gotta say though, ComicCreatorz had the best points tbh and they were better then PL's. Moothu and BNB's points didn't affect much either as they were very weak. However our points were pretty good apart from of few, cough cough Henry Hudson cough. ( I mean seriously what kind of point is that Pig isn't funny?) I put my points in late sadly so I didnt make much of a difference. PET and Tophu definitely "carried" our side to victory as they made excellent points and to this day, He is still making good points. Pig saw that his empire was falling and decided to surrender because he apparently didn't want to be hated by the community or something. We ended up signing a treaty https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/Ceasefire_for_the_%22PigLover_for_Admin%22_Debate Chapter 5: After The War A few weeks after the war, A user rallied the wiki editors wanted to overthrow BiggerNate91. (Cough Henry Hudson cough cough.) BiggerNate91 resigned and PET became Bueacrat of the wiki. (No I am not making an article about it) Before BiggerNate91 resigned however, he did a shameful act. He created a staff crisis and made Pig admin and ComicsCreatorz mod. So Pig won in the end.. However Pig was exposed. Chapter 6: Pig is.. In January 2020, the users of the wiki made a theory that ComicsCreatorz and PL are the same people. Eventually PET decided to ip check CC and found that PL and CC were the same people. ComicCreatorz and Pig Lover's reputations would never be the same. Authors Note Thanks to all the members who supported me in the war. I was inspired to write this article after I realized that there wasn't much info about this war. Sides (Add yourself if I missed you) Admins and their followers * Swasimcool * PET * Tophu * Henry Hudson * ZachOWott Pig's Holy Empire (Destroyed lol) * Pig Lover * ComicsCreatorz * ComicRater * BNB * Moothu * ImSpacepuppy * Crossdoggo * GG4L Category:PigLover Category:Wars Category:Opinions